


New Beginnings

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: End-Game spoilers, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, She/her pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: Sometimes you feel out of place, sometimes you feel at home, and other times you wish he'd see you the same way you see him.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Another reader-insert dedicated to another special person. I hope this helps to make you smile whenever you need it! We love you ♡

The rebuild of Insomnia was a slow and steady process, difficult for people of all walks of life; yet from the rubble and ashes of the fallen city, those who were previously immigrants saw the original residents treating them as equals, something that would have never have been possible had Insomnia not been through all that it had suffered.  
  
Every cloud had a silver lining, after all, even from one as dark as the Starscourge.  
  
Even you, who had moved from Lestallum to Insomnia, then back again in refuge, were impressed by how much people had changed as a result of everything happening around them. The people of Lestallum had even welcomed the residents of Niflheim during the darkness.  
  
Friendships and even families were born during that time, and things were no different with you.  
  
Being born into a family of hunters, you had been on the front lines of defense against the creatures that threatened everyone's lives, along with moving civillians to the centre of Lestallum.  
  
It was during that time that you met the prince of Insomnia's close entourage. You'd heard rumours of the three that travelled with him, however meeting them face-to-face was a rather different affair, considering the timing of your introductions.  
  
Gladiolus Amicitia had come to your aid in battle, the support appreciated, yet he had not taken over like so many had done to you before; upon seeing your strength with his own eyes, he had no need to. You were not some bumbling helpless idiot, and you proved as such with the way you moved and tackled the situation.  
  
Under different circumstances, he would have surely recommended you to join the Crownsguard.  
  
Following closely behind him had been Ignis Scientia and Prompto Argentum, both of whom praised your abilities and did not belittle you for all the time they spoke to you. It was refreshing; you had always been seen as second best to those around you, even before being able to prove yourself.  
  
Even during what may have been the end of the world, prejudice against you being a woman had still been rather strong amongst those in your group.  
  
When Gladio punched the last guy who questioned your existence amongst your fellow hunters after he'd had the audacity to wolf-whistle at you too, you'd thanked Gladio with a grin.  
  
"Times are changing..." you sigh, content with the thought, as you look out over the scene before you; in the sunlight Insomnia looked as equally broken as it did fixed.  
  
"Brick by brick, they'll see this place back on its feet."

 

* * *

  
  
"Mr Scientia, sir," you clear your throat to gain his attention, "There's been a skirmish near the west side of the Citadel. I can go and take a look if need be."  
  
"That won't be necessary. It would seem Gladio has beaten you to it. Also," he shakes his head with a smile, "Since when was there a need for formalities? I'd rather you call me 'Ignis' as you always have."  
  
You smile. Whilst there were no kings or queens, Insomnia was now run by a small government with Ignis as the head. There was no one better suited to the role, no one better to scrutinise who was there for the better of the city or solely themselves, and on a personal level, Noctis would have surely wanted it this way.  
  
"Well then, Ignis, how about I help you with those files you're holding?" you grab them from him before he has a chance to answer you, "I think Prompto is training the new recruits, so why don't we pay him a visit?"  
  
"A sound idea indeed."  
  
You admired Ignis, but sometimes he lacked the ability to "shut down", so you often distracted him at times he needed a break. Running himself into the ground was the last thing he needed.  
  
The walk to the training grounds was longer than you would have liked, but it was too late now to complain about changing the buildings and their layouts; it was something that Prompto had put his foot down about since the beginning.  
  
_"Noct may not be here anymore, but let's not get rid of him completely."_  
  
_"Perish the thought."_  
  
_"What Iggy means is we damn well ain't gonna let that happen."_  
  
You'd felt out of place during that conversation, yet privileged all the same.  
  
Upon reaching the open area of the shooting grounds, all you can hear is the sound of gunfire over muffled voices. There are various obstacles around where you and Ignis walk, and every now and then you glance to him; he could make out shadows, but even then you wondered if his other senses were that in tune that he wouldn't accidentally trip. There was no need to watch him in the end, not when you were the one to trip over a rock. You were glad Ignis couldn't see it, and if he had any idea of what just happened at all, you were glad he kept quiet.  
  
"Prompto's come really far, huh?" you comment as soon as he's in your field of vision, "I remember when he was nervous to be in charge of everyone. I'm glad he believes in himself more these days."  
  
"All thanks to you, no doubt."  
  
"Ignis, I hardly think that's the case."  
  
"I would have to disagree; Noct and Prompto were close, however he was not the only one to have a profound effect on our friend." Ignis smiles, and it's the type of smile that screams he knows something, "You, my dear, are the other."  
  
You look away from him with an audible huff, focusing your eyes on Prompto, cheeks warm. You can hear him chuckle but you choose to ignore it. Ignis was as much of a tease as Gladio about your little -- or not-so-little -- crush on Prompto, but inferring that you may be as important to Prompto as he was to you? Hah.  
  
You wave a hand dismissively, expression lighting up once Prompto notices you both and starts jogging over.  
  
"If you value your life, you'll be quiet."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Heya! Sooo... how'd I look?" Prompto flashes you both a grin, placing his gun back in the holster that sits around his waist.  
  
"Great! You looked great, Prom," you reach out and put your arm around his shoulder, "You also look tired. Training finished? Let's get some lunch."  
  
As if on cue, his stomach growls and he laughs. The sound is infectious and has you and Ignis following suit. It feels just like yesterday that you were all running around in the dark, fighting daemons, yet here you are in the sun enjoying their company.  
  
Sometimes you worry it's all just a dream, that you will wake up back at the makeshift hunter's lodge that was built outside of Lestallum, and you will be facing off against a rude awakening from a group of imps and Gods-know-what else.  
  
Such thoughts kept you up at night and disturbed your sleep whenever they turned into nightmares. That was how your crush on Prompto developed; during the Starscourge back in Lestallum he had stumbled upon your room, the door open, and heard you writhing in pain and calling for help. He was relieved to find out you had no injuries, but the sad look on his face had pained you inside all the same. You had felt pathetic in that moment, weak, but Prompto had argued heavily against your negative outlook on yourself.  
  
_"It's not easy,"_ he said at the time, holding your shaking body against his, _"You don't have to carry the world on your shoulders either, you know? If you need to talk, I'm here. You're not weak, but you sure are stubborn!"_  
  
That had been the first time you were able to laugh about it, and you had been grateful to Prompto ever since. He never treated you as a child, never babied you, but his constant presence whenever he noticed you were exhausted had helped pick up your mood tenfold.  
  
"For the record, I will not be making lunch this time around."  
  
"Never expected you to, Ignis," you smile, laughing again when you hear the sound of disappointment Prompto makes, "I'll treat us this time around."

 

* * *

  
  
As the afternoon turns into evening, you find yourself in the old throne room, sitting at the bottom of the stairs. The silence is comforting, and the only sounds you can hear is your own breathing and the light click of a crochet hook coming into contact with a needle.  
  
You often escape to this room whenever you need to be left alone with your thoughts and get to work on an amigurumi. Crafting was your specialty long before fighting, and the orphanage just outside of the Citadel appreciated your handiwork the most. The children would always request chocobos and moogles, and the time it took you to make them became shorter and shorter each time.  
  
You were already on your seventh chocobo, grabbing the acrylic yarn that you'd placed by your feet next to your bag, along with a marker pen. This time a little girl had wanted a blue and white one, and who were you to say no?  
  
"Aha, found ya!"  
  
Jolting, you drop the marker pen in your hand, thankful it wasn't one of the needles. You couldn't count the times you'd been startled out of your deep concentration and accidentally stabbed yourself with a felt needle. You always kept plasters on your person for a reason.  
  
"Prompto?" you smile and sigh with relief, glad it wasn't anyone else to walk in on your work, "Sorry, was I needed?"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that. I hadn't seen you since lunch, so thought you'd like some company, but..." he trails off, looking at the small chocobos and moogles beside you, "Did you make those?"  
  
There's no point in lying so you nod, picking back up the marker pen to continue where you left off. You usher him over by making a gesture with your arm, and he sits beside you on the right.  
  
You both sit there in silence for a while as you work and Prompto leans against your shoulder every now and then to get a better look, apologising for getting in the way. You mumble a quiet "you're not" and carry on with a smile. The small "ooh" and "ah" noises he makes when seeing what piece of equipment you use next to fix together each part has you laughing each time.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry... I'm distracting you, right?"  
  
"Far from it," you reassure him, holding up the finished chocobo, "One blue and white polka dot chocobo, all done."  
  
He carefully takes it into his own hands, lightly brushing his thumb over the soft material. It's cute, the chocobo, neither of you can deny that, but your eyes quickly wander from the amigurumi to Prompto's face. Though in his thirties, there's an almost child-like spark in his eyes that makes him seem younger for a moment, and you suck in a breath.  
  
It's then that the realisation hits you; you've known him for six out of the ten years that the world was in darkness. Five of those years you've been in love with him.  
  
"Hey, Prom..." you cough to grab his attention, taking the chocobo out of his hands and placing it by the others, "There's something I've been working on that I want to show you, just... promise not to laugh, alright?"  
  
He salutes you with a grin, "Argentum's honour."  
  
You reach into the bag by your feet, picking out four dolls, and one that has a vague resemblance of a car, placing them on your lap.  
  
"Hey, is that...?"  
  
Of course you've seen the photograph of all four of them that sits upon the throne, unmoved from where it last was placed after Noctis faced off against Ardyn. You know the story, they've told it to you countless times before; of how they stormed the city, just the four of them, against hords and hords of daemons, fought against Ifrit and survived, and waved Noct farewell as he walked up the steps towards facing his destiny.  
  
A tale of brotherhood, and the first photograph of their journey, together by the Regalia, was testiment to that.  
  
"You guys? Well, they're supposed to be. I need to re-do the Regalia. Maybe. Probably. These aren't perfect." you find yourself flustered, doubting yourself, and in the next moment Prompto's hands are holding yours, "Sorry, Prom... I'll, um... Do them better, I pr--"  
  
"That's bullshit, and you know it," Prompto interrupts, leaning in close to you, his forehead pressing against yours, "They're perfect. Better than perfect! Noct would've said the same too."  
  
Being so close to him like this is startling, but your nerves soon come to pass when you notice the tears in his eyes. He's trying to hold them back, you can tell, and you link your fingers with his, squeezing gently.  
  
"Prompto?"  
  
"Sacrificing himself to save the world, it's like a super hero story." he laughs, blinking the tears away, "Would've been nice for you to meet him. You mean so much to me, and yeah, he'd have been a teasing ass about it, just like Ignis has been for the last year, but--"  
  
You space out suddenly, mind clinging to the words "mean so much to me" and "the last year", unfortunately ignoring the rest of what Prompto says in the process. He looks at you expectantly as he finishes talking, but you really have no idea what he wants you to say.  
  
"Sorry, Prompto, you said something just now that confused me. What about Ignis over the last year?"  
  
"Shit, did I say that out loud?"  
  
He's laughing again, pulling his head back from you and looking down, to the side, anywhere other than at you. You hold onto his hands tighter as he tries to pull away completely, afraid that if you let go you'll wake up and this will be just another awfully cruel dream. He sighs, and feeling the tickle of his breath on your nose, you know this is real. You blush.  
  
"Cat's out of the bag. Or chocobos and moogles." he looks at you, really looks, right into your eyes, "I've... been in love with you for the past few years. Ignis thought I'd have confessed already, which is why he gave me such a hard time about it."  
  
_The bastard._ He knew about your feelings, and knew of Prompto's as well. No wonder he looked so smug all the times you were both in conversation with each other. _He knew._  
  
Prompto pulls his right hand away from your grasp and reaches up to smooth back a few stray hairs behind your ear, and you shiver from the touch. He's strong, unbelievably so, but you love the gentle side he has as well.  
  
You love everything about him.  
  
"Funny that, he's been teasing me about my feelings too. Feelings for a certain blonde in charge of the shooting grounds. You wouldn't happen to know him, would you?"  
  
"Blonde? Shooting grounds? Can't say I've heard of him, not even seen the guy before."  
  
He smiles at you. You smile back.  
  
"Hey, Prom? Can I--"  
  
"Is it okay if I kiss you?"  
  
You drop the dolls in your lap, or rather, they fall down the side of your leg as you both move closer again, his hand that reached out to you now cupping your cheek as he places his lips on yours. They're slightly chapped, but warm, and feel perfect against your own.  
  
It's like a dam bursts inside you, all the "I love you"'s you were never able to say until now fill your mind and you can feel the tears pooling in the corners of your eyes. You can't help but laugh against Prompto's lips, yet that laugh quickly turns into a small gasp as you feel something wet slide against your lips. It's not your own tears, it's rougher, and _oh that's Prompto's tongue slipping past your lips and into your mouth--_  
  
"Whoa there, you two, this isn't the making out grounds you think it is."  
  
Prompto is quick to pull himself away from you with a huff, leaving you red in the face and slightly dazed. "Oh come on, Gladio!" he whines and you're certain Gladio says something along the lines of "You're not in your twenties anymore." which is interrupted by a third voice stating "Neither are you." that echoes around the room.  
  
Taking a deep breath, you look down towards the entrance doors to see Gladio and Ignis smiling up at you both, laughing amongst each other as Prompto groans beside you.  
  
You take his hand in yours and hold it up with a grin, "Happy now, Ignis?"  
  
"Yes, and it's about bloody time and all. Now come along, you two, we have evening training sessions to attend. Nothing will be done around here if the ones holding them do not show up."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Iggy," Prompto bounces back from the momentary mood drop, helping you up off the steps. He pauses, "Hold on a sec."  
  
He grabs the dolls and Regalia off the floor and rushes up the steps to the throne with them, placing them in the middle of the seat next to the photograph. He wipes at his eyes as he turns back around, and no one says a word.  
  
"There, all perfect. Shall we head off?"  
  
"We're waiting for you, lover-boy." Gladio chuckles, waving for you two to follow him and Ignis out of the doors.  
  
"Let's go, Prom," you lead on as he catches up to you on the stairs, "I've got a blonde to beat in an archery demonstration."  
  
"Oho, not this time, not a chance!"


End file.
